Kakashi x Genma
by mimi801420
Summary: Kakashi and his boyfriend Genma celebrate Kakashi becoming the next Hokage. Rated M for drinking very little and sex very much


"Bartender, another round over here please.  
"Coming right up Hatake. Here's your beer and here's your coke Shiranui"  
"Thank you. Kakashi you need to calm down; you're not becoming the Hokage for another week so why are you celebrating so early"  
"I'm just really excited about it"  
"Well if you become an alcholic the Village won't be very happy to make you their sixth Hokage"  
"I not drinking that much. This is only my second beer"  
"That's two beers too many if you ask me. Bartender, no more beers for this one tonight"  
"Got-cha!"

Genma and Kakashi had been at the bar for a while now celebrating the fact that Kakashi was taking the place of Tsunade as the Villages Hokage. They would have chosen Naruto but he was only 19 and still a little too childish to take on such a responsibility. Kakashi was the person chosen because the Elders trusted him as did Tsunade-sama.

"Kakashi I'm getting tired. Why don't we just head home"  
"Fine. But don't think we're done celebrating tonight"  
"What does that mean"  
"You'll find out when we get home sweety!"

Genma was a little confused about this but brushed it off when his boyfriend started to walk out the door.

"Achem"  
"Oh uh here keep the change."

Genma ran to catch up to Kakashi. They walked to their small house in silence. Kakashi was reading his book and Genma was trying to figure out what Kakashi's comment ment. He was still thinking about it when they got to the door.

"You have the keys and we can't go in till you stop daydreaming about us fucking and open the door"  
"That's not what I was thinking about you perv"  
"Oh well then I must have been talking about myself"  
"Like I said before, YOU'RE A PERVERT"  
"That may be but you love my pervyness."

Genma didn't know how to answer this since it was true so he just opened the door in silence. Him and Kakashi got in and after they took off their shoes and vests, they made their way to the bedroom for different reasons. Genma just wanted sleep where as his perverted boyfriend wanted something totally opposite that. The brunette sat down on the bed and took off his shirt and pants which left only his boxers. Kakashi was just standing by the door watching the jounin strip.

"Don't even think about it Hatake"  
"Think about what"  
"I know what you're thinking when you look at me like that"  
"Oh you do? So what am I thinking about"  
"Naughty things"  
"You're good."

Kakashi slowly walked over to the bed. When he got to his sleeping place, he pushed Genma on his back and kissed him deaply. The silver haired man then stripped his clothes so that he was in his boxers also.

"Kakashi come on I'm tired"  
"No you're not"  
"What do you mean 'no you're not? Yes I am"  
"But you're not tired. You want this just as much as I do"  
"And what makes you say that"  
"Well one, you're hands are gripping my ass and two, you're poking me with something other then your fingers."

Genma was now blushing a little at the other jounin's comment.

"Aww you're so cute when you blush"  
"Shut your mouth."

Kakashi did stop talking but he didn't shut his mouth. He was to busy sucking of the brunette's bottom lip to do that. Genma wasn't a real easy person to make your uke so Kakashi knew he'd have to work at it. He started by rubbing the other mans chest and abbs. After he explored Genma's upper half with his hands, Kakashi switched his position so that his mouth was where his hands once were.

He payed special attention to the mans nippels which made that man arch his back to the warm mouth. Kakashi, after Genmas buds were nice and erect, moved lower to the other thing that was erect on the mans body.

"Mhh Kakashi, more please."

Kakashi complied and started to pull off Genma's shorts slowly; a little to slowly.

"Kakashi please stop teasing"  
"But Gen, I love teasing you"  
"KAKASHI!"

The scarecrow really did love to tease the older one but stopped when Genma grabbed his hair and thrust his cock into Kakashi's mouth.

"SUCK you son of a bitch!"

Kakashi would have snapped at the man if it wasn't for the thick throbbing member in his mouth. The silver haired man started to suck lightly on the thing in his mouth till the other man yelled at him once again to stop teasing. Chuckling lightly, Kakashi gave a little more heart into the blowjob. He took the whole eight inches into his mouth and swallowed making Genma arch his back off of the bed and further down Kakashi's throat.

Kakashi had to relax his throat muscles to keep from gaging. Genma was going crazy from the extreme job Kakashi was doing on his now leaking member. He was so close to blowing his load in the jounin's mouth when he pulled away. Kakashi sat up and kissed his way back up to Genma's mouth. They kissed deep and full hearted. Genma was now rubbing the cock that belonged to the man ontop of him.

"Kakashi please take me. hard, fast, and long please"  
"If that's what you want Gen"  
"It is. Please!"

Kakashi didn't need to hear anything else. He grabbed the back of Genma's knees and hoisted then to the jounins chest.

"Hold these please Gen."

Genma took hold of his own legs as Kakashi once again moved down his body to his privates. But this time Kakashi went past the mans leaking member and went strait to the tight ring of muscle just below his sac. He slowly licked all around the hole and even slowlyer pushed his way in. He wiggled it around a bit till Genma was cursing from the level of pleasure Kakashi was giving him.

Thinking that the hole was moist enough, Kakashi quickly licked three of his fingers and added them into the brunette one by one. When all three were in the tight hot cavern, Kakashi scissored them; streching the man so that it would hurt less when he put his own member in.

"Kakashi I'm stretched enough. Please do me NOW"  
"Yes my love."

Kakashi removed his fingers from Genma and sat up so that he was positined directly at the brunette's entrance.

"Oh crap hold on I forgot the lube"  
"KAKASHI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"  
"Just hold on a sec okay?"

Kakashi leaned over to the side table and reached in the drower. He pulled a half empty bottle of strawberry scented lubricant and squezed out a bit in his palm. He then used that little bit to coat his member and Genma's entrance.

"You ready Gen"  
"Do you have a death wish?"

Kakashi coudn't help but chuckle a bit at this comment. He really did love teasing the older nin. But he himself was growing a bit impatient and decided that play time was over. He once again positioned himself at Genma's entrance and quickly pushed only his head into the warm hole.

Genma's back flew off the bed pushing Kakashi in even more. When six of his nine inches were in Genma, Kakashi leaned down and captured the jounins mouth with his own. Pushing the rest of himself in, Kakashi staired into those brown eyes that he loved so much.

"Genma, how do you want it"  
"Just like I already said; hard, fast, and long"  
"It would be an honor to fuck you hard, fast, and long."

Kakashi started a slow but steady pace in and out of Genma. After a few thrusts, Kakashi hit that spot in Genma that made the jounin see white and scream out his lovers name. Kakashi made sure to hit that spot over and over again which threw Genma into a moaning screaming pile of mush. Kakashi was also going crazy; having Genma's anal muscles clenching around his cock everytime he tried to pull out, was making him go into a frenzy of thrusting.

It only took a few more blows to Genma's prostate to send him over the edge. Genma saw stars and screamed out 'Kakashi' as loud as he could as he climaxed. Kakashi only had to thrust into his lover once more till he too saw stars and also climaxed. Kakashi sat up slowly and pulled himself out of Genma. He reached over onto the nightstand and grabbed the rag sitting there. After cleaning himself off, Kakashi started to wipe up Genma's little mess while stealing a few licks of the white substance in the process.

"Kakashi, I'm clean now lay down"  
"Yes master."

Kakashi threw the rag to who knows where and crawled next to his lover. He rapped his arm around Genma's thin waist and pulled him closer into his chest. He cuddled into the mans brown hair after giving him a kiss on the forhead.

"Kakashi, I think you're going to be a great hokage"  
"Thank you Gen. But I don't think I'll be great; good yes but great no"  
"You underestimate yourself. If you can make a guy like me climax like I just did then I think that running a village would be a piece of cake for you"  
"You're too sweet."

Genma kissed the mans chest then buried himself into his neck. They both decided that sleep was the best thing right now so that's what they did. 


End file.
